An Enterprise, such as, a business organization, can store data that may have sensitive content. Such sensitive data can come in the form of private or company information, intellectual property (IP), financial or patient information, credit-card data, and other information depending on the business and the industry. Data loss prevention (DLP) solutions generally detect sensitive data in documents and prevent unauthorized access, saving and/or sharing of the sensitive data. Traditional DLP solutions typically prevent unauthorized access, saving and/or sharing of the sensitive data by monitoring, detecting and blocking sensitive data while in-use (endpoint actions), in-motion (network traffic), and at-rest (data storage). Enterprise users, such as Enterprise employees, may wish to access the Enterprise data remotely. For example, a user may be traveling and may use a tablet computer and an insecure network, such as a hotel's public network, to access his or her Enterprise email account. The email may have sensitive Enterprise data. Generally mobile devices do not have the capability to run security agents to prevent the users from accessing the sensitive data using an insecure network. Conventional DLP solutions also typically do not prevent unauthorized attempts to copy or send sensitive data when the sensitive data is synchronized with a native mobile device application. For example, when the sensitive data is synchronized with a mobile email client, the sensitive data may be forwarded using non-authorized email accounts to unauthorized recipients. The sensitive data may be accessed using other applications installed on the mobile device and the other applications can be used to move the sensitive data from the mobile device to a non-sanctioned destination. Generally, mobile clients (e.g., email clients) do not provide extensibility mechanisms typically used to provide additional security capabilities such as data loss prevention, and may leave the sensitive data that is synchronized with a mobile device vulnerable to data loss.